Guerreros del Viento
by Arken Elf
Summary: Un avión nacio para volar, atravezar el cielo, dominar el viento. Cierto Concorde no parece verlo de ese modo, algo que un Seeker no puede aceptar. Silverbolt tendrá que aprender lo que significa ser "Un guerrero del Viento".
1. Chapter 1

**Guerreros del Viento**

**Capítulo 1**

**_Vergüenza_**

……………………………

El observo los cielos con nostalgia, mientras trataba de olvidar la verdad, ¿Cuánto anhelaba ser capaz de tocar las nubes?, ¿Cuánto deseaba ser capaz de llegar más allá?, pero a pesar de contar con un par de alas sabía que le era imposible.

…………………………….

Se dice que toda limitante o fracaso es aquel que nosotros mismos nos imponemos.

…………………………….

Las palabras de sus hermanos continuaban frescas en su procesador, oraciones que jamás olvidaría.

-Es verdad después de todo- Susurro decepcionado.

El sol comenzaba a descender adornando el paisaje con el clásico carmesí que siempre admiraba, reflejando sus tonos en esa armadura plateada como el cromo; coloreando sus inmensas alas cual ave exótica e irreal. Pero eso era todo, una imagen. Una escena tan irreal como su origen, su objetivo, su existencia.

Ninguno de los suyos parecía preocupado, ninguno saldría a buscarlo. Su unión no era más que el producto de una creación; pero el respeto se perdía cada vez que el cielo les llamaba.

Una vergüenza, eso es lo que era. La desgracia en el aire, el repudio de su propia realidad. Infinidad de adjetivos adornaban esas negativas, con el dolor del fracaso contenido en reclamos que no deseaba replicar.

Avergonzado decidió continuar oculto en su soledad, ignorando la hora, o la señal de la vieja computadora que indicaba el momento de regresar. Nadie notaría su ausencia unos minutos más.

A lo lejos las siluetas de algunos de sus aliados resaltaban en el camino, recorriendo la tierra como si fuese única, la libertad en el movimiento de esos vehículos era envidiable, ¿Por qué no podía ser así?

……………………………..

Todos estamos en el mundo por alguna razón, todos tenemos un objetivo que cumplir.

……………………………..

Se supone que las cosas debían ser diferentes, se supone que aquellos atados a la tierra debían envidiar esas alas; pero en este caso él envidiaba esas llantas.

Deseaba poder disfrutar de la tierra como ellos, sentir esa superficie bajo su estructura, tener la seguridad del terreno.

-Patético- Esa sería la descripción exacta de sus hermanos si supieran lo que en realidad deseaba.

-Si tan sólo fuese como ellos no tendría problema- Exclamo admirando los giros tan exactos de los deportivos que se aproximaban, la manera en la que desafiaban la física con su gracia.

-Si tan sólo no hubiese sido construido de esta manera- Continuo ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Las batallas siempre tenían el mismo resultado, mientras su maldición le acompañaba con la presencia de esos rivales que eran considerados ases en el aire, entes que desafiaban la gravedad con gracia, burlándose de aquellos que aún no contaban con la habilidad de ellos.

-Maldición- Pensó frustrado.

Deseaba superar los temores que le embargaban pero le era imposible de lograr, sin amigos que comprendieran el problema, sin aliados en su desgracia personal.

Decepcionado viro admirando la parte superior del volcán que recubría su base, incluso esa altura parecía inalcanzable. Avergonzado viro disponiéndose a entrar, sin percatarse de que alguien más le observaba sin hablar.

……………………………..

A veces una simple vivencia puede hacer la diferencia en toda una existencia.

……………………………..

Los carros pasaron a su lado lanzando la arena sobre su figura, con las risas desenfrenadas de sus dueños quienes sin detenerse le rebasaron.

Rojo y Dorado, igual que el cielo, eso fue todo lo que alcanzo a observar.

Su figura antes reluciente se recubrió de esa suciedad sin consideración por su estructura. La arena era uno de los elementos más difíciles de eliminar. En especial si el agua le acompañaba, creando esa mezcla pegajosa que ahora parecía integrarse a él.

Con exasperación el Jet maldijo su suerte comprendiendo que tampoco sería uno de ellos, resignándose a ese destino.

..............................

-Genial- Ahora tendré que limpiar todo esto o Slingshot si que se divertirá- Gruño pasando su mano por el lodo intentando deshacerse del mismo sin resultado alguno.

-Sólo esto faltaba- Continuo alejándose de la entrada de la nave ocultándose detrás de las estructuras rocosas; lo que menos necesitaba era encontrarse con alguien más en ese estado, su autoestima ya estaba demasiado baja como para soportar algo más.

……………………………..

Se dice que las cosas siempre suceden por algo. Aunque no por eso tiene que ser lo que deseamos.

………………………………

La oscuridad se hizo presente, envolviendo su forma entre las sombras que se acentuaban con la partida del astro que les iluminaba.

El Concorde continúo sacudiéndose cuando un sonido alerto sus sentidos, de inmediato su armamento se activo mientras olvidaba su problema actual, el silbido creado por la expulsión del aire a través de las turbinas en un tono minimizado se había hecho presente. No había manera de que los suyos emitieran tal sonido. Ellos eran voladores, pero sus viajes se limitaban a su forma alterna incapacitándolos para realizar vuelos en su transformación actual.

-No puede ser- Pensó virando en todas direcciones con el arma lista. Su radar se encendió rastreando los alrededores, pero el cazador fue más rápido; un golpe por un costado lo derribo, acompañándolo con el peso del atacante quien lo mantuvo contra el piso desactivando su transmisor. Los movimientos eran exactos, calculados de manera fría y efectiva para desarmar a un mecha como él con facilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Decepticon?- Exclamo forcejeando para intentar recuperar su libertad, pero el peso sobre su forma aumento, junto con la presión aplicada en sus alas, el Aerialbot maldijo su forma nuevamente mientras los alerones se movían en contra de su voluntad manipulados por el asaltante; su pecho rozo la superficie porosa medio enterando su frente contra la arena que les rodeaba. Al verse inhabilitado, la necesidad de gritar para pedir auxilio se hizo presente, pero su agresor le interrumpió como si pudiese leer su mente antes de que dijera algo más.

La voz grave resonó en sus audios con un toque peligroso y petulante, como si el destino se burlase de él nuevamente.

-¿Piensas gritar?- Resonó la pregunta con sarcasmo, -¿Piensas pedir ayuda a tus amiguitos nuevamente?- Prosiguió.

-No me extrañaría, después de todo ellos saben lo patético que eres; estoy seguro de que no les causará sorpresa un incidente más- Argumento el ente jugando con el poco orgullo que el avión aún conservaba.

-Vamos, grita pequeño Aerialbot o debería decir Autobot. No espera no hay definición para alguien como tú- Dijo el Decepticon apretando las alas nuevamente.

-Déjame, miserable - Replico el Concord intentando incorporarse sin resultado alguno.

-Realmente no entiendo ¿Por qué seguir resistiéndose?, ¿Por qué pelear?, después de todo eres la vergüenza de los tuyos, ¿Cómo es posible que un avión se niegue a volar?, ¿Cómo puedes faltarle el respeto a esas alas tan despreocupadamente? Te haría un favor si las arrancara, tal vez podrían darte esas malditas llantas que tanto anhelas- Amenazo el enemigo cambiando el tono a uno más agresivo, mientras su propia frustración se revelaba con ese enojo.

Era verdad que eran enemigos; pero para el Decepticon la actitud del Aerialbot era incomprensible, ¿Cómo puedes temer aquello que eres?

Silverbolt dejo de pelear, su asaltante había dado en el punto, era verdad lo que afirmaba, inútil para todo, forzado a someterse por esas malditas extremidades que tan sólo le estorbaban, para muchos eran el orgullo de esa existencia, para él la desgracia de existir.

La respuesta estaba justo ahí, sin justificaciones reales, sin más dolor. Todo fue una trampa, el escape, la salida a esa maldición que le acompañaba.

-No más culpas, no más juicios, nada- Se dijo en su mente pensando en aprovechar la oportunidad.

La respuesta fue directa e irrefutable, lo deseaba; lo necesitaba.

-Hazlo- Ordeno sin temor, la decisión había sido hecha, nadie cuestionaría un asalto del enemigo, nadie diría nada. Tal vez podría ser considerado una cobardía, pero ya no le importaba.

Su atacante se exalto al oírlo hablar, ¿Por Unicron?- Exclamo asustado, el peso sobre su víctima disminuyo notablemente, con la sorpresa que invadía su chispa.

El Concorde aprovecho virando para liberarse, alejándose un par de pasos del Decepticon después de incorporarse.

La oscuridad era total ahora, sin sol o luna, solo unas cuantas estrellas en ese cielo infinito les acompañaba.

Dos figuras aladas se enfrentaban sin más.

El Aerilbot reconoció la forma de un seeker, pero el color solamente dejaba ver la silueta camuflajeada en su propia estructura.

-¿Skywarp?- Dijo notando el gesto del otro volador quien sin más levanto sus rifles apuntando a sus alas. El Jet plateado sonrío cerrando sus ópticos preparándose para el final que jamás llego, solo un toque suave pero preciso, igual que el primer asalto.

El avión se dejo caer nuevamente pero esta vez no toco suelo. La familiaridad del viento se hizo presente obligándolo a reaccionar notando la altura que parecían alcanzar, sin más se aferro al F15.

No tenía palabras para defenderse, sin saber cómo reaccionar el temor volvió hacer presa de su ser.

-Lo odio, lo odio- Susurro desesperado.

Skywarp gruño al comentario pero no hizo más, sosteniendo con más fuerza a su cautivo quien reaccionaba como muchos de esos desagradables vehículos atados a la tierra.

El Aerialbot podía ser su enemigo, pero no soportaba ver a un avión que se negara a volar. Su misión no incluía tener en custodia a un rehén, pero después de observar al Concorde todo el día se vio obligado actuar.

-No hay Jet que se niegue a volar y si los Autobots son lo suficientemente inútiles como para permitirlo, lo Decepticons no. Él corregiría el camino, ese avión habría de volar, pues como él, era un guerrero del viento y por eso habría de volar.

………………………………

_Notas del autor: A veces nos convencemos de que no somos capaces de enfrentar un reto o realizar alguna cosa, pero generalmente no se debe a la falta de habilidad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Vacío**

………………………………..

Como hacerles entender que eso no era lo que deseaba, cuan perfecto parecía haber sido ese encuentro tan singular, la excusa buscada, la respuesta esperada. Pero las cosas habían perdido significado al final; saliéndose de control, llevándolo a un punto del cual no podía regresar.

…………………………………

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en recordarle ese fracaso personal?, ¿Acaso el destino disfrutaba con el dolor de su soledad?

………………………………..

No existían respuestas coherentes en su mente, el terror recorría esa juvenil chispa transformando su universo en una pesadilla. Sus manos presionaron con fuerza la figura del atacante, la única oportunidad de salir de ahí con vida.

Cuanto habría deseado correr libre por el campo en lugar de estar ahí arriba. Cuanto había deseado sentir la frescura de la existencia de su ser. Pero la realidad suele ser cruel y mezquina, llena de mentiras, de traiciones, de dolor, de soledad. Su destino se decidió con la guerra; irónico imaginar que no existiría de no ser por ella.

A ella le debía la vida. Pero ¿Valía la pena continuar, si esto implicaba vivir atrapado en esa desesperación?, ¿En esa frustración? . Los bandos se desvanecían en lo bajo, dejando tan sólo ese miedo irracional.

-No quiero caer- Susurro –No quiero continuar- Repitió para sí, mientras el viento aumentaba su fuerza, oponiendo resistencia a todo intento de libertad.

Su abrazo aumento resultado de la inexperiencia, en los deseos de evitar ese fatídico final. La velocidad disminuyo levemente, hasta hacer alto total.

Sus ópticos finalmente enfocaron los de su asaltante quien devolvió el gesto carente de pena o amabilidad, tan sólo la frialdad del guerrero le asalto, antes de permitirse soltarlo para quedar atrapado en el vacío una vez más.

…………………………………..

El carmesí resalto tras las oscuridad de su dueño, la ira de aquel que simplemente se negaba aceptar.

-¿Cómo puede?, ¿Cómo puede?- Pensó el seeker lleno de enojo, la deshonra para su especie, la falta de seriedad. La desgracia de una raza altiva, no podía permitir que continuase de ese modo, no encontraba explicación real.

¿Dónde estaba el honor al ganarle al guerrero caído?, ¿Dónde estaba el reto?, ¿Dónde estaba la razón?

-Estup…-Susurro admirando el gesto de terror que presentaba su víctima al caer incapaz de detenerse.

Su procesador recreaba infinidad de situaciones, simulaciones, explicaciones y ninguna justificaba ese comportamiento irracional. Ni siquiera el instinto permitiría algo así, el cielo debía ser su refugio, el viento su amigo, no su rival. Pero el Concorde no lo entendía, atrapado en su pequeño mundo de fantasías, negando la brutalidad del momento, así jamás lo comprendería.

……………………………

Silverbolt no sabía qué hacer, por un momento peleaba por controlar ese miedo que invadía su chispa, por expulsar ese sentimiento inexplicable que congelaba y dominaba sus movimientos.

Pero su peor temor se hizo presente en la forma de un seeker negro y morado, el rojo de esa mirada enmarco el final de la cruzada, cuando con un sencillo movimiento su agarre cesó.

-Te odio- Exclamo, -Odio tu fuerza, odio tu altanería, odio tu confianza, odio tu existencia- Maldijo al otro volador. La oscuridad llamaba a su forma con el efecto de la fuerza de gravedad. Sus brazos se extendieron pero no fue capaz de volar. Sin tiempo para escapes sorprendentes o milagros inesperados. La superficie dura de la roca le dio la bienvenida una vez más.

El golpe fue doloroso pero no mortal. Una pendiente en un risco alejado de todo salvo su vida, con un Jet que reía de su desgracia, ocultando su propia decepción.

-Sé que me odias, porque soy todo lo que no puedes ser- Replico el F-15 deteniéndose a su lado por un segundo antes de golpearlo. Un ataque lleno de frustración fue lo único que recibió. Por un momento Skywarp quiso torturarlo, hacerlo sufrir por rechazar su destino, la razón de su creación.

-Defiéndete Jet, defiende tu patética existencia o me veré obligado hacer algo aún peor-Amenazo el F-15 con altanería, riéndose del predicamento de su rival. Atrapado en un espacio mínimo, enfrentado solo por el viento y el vacío.

-Pelea o muere, aprende o muere. -Esa es la lección.

…………………………….

La vida no es sólo felicidad y dicha, se requiere del dolor, del sufrimiento, para poder lo bueno apreciar.

……………………………..

Otro golpe acompaño el combo, mientras el Concord se esforzaba por defenderse.

Silverbolt viro lanzando una patada bien acertada. El seeker cayó por un momento disfrutando del dolor reflejado en ese esmeralda que pertenecía al Aerialbot.

-Puedes creer que eres bueno, puedes intentar engañar al resto, pero yo puedo ver la verdad- Confirmo el Decepticon incorporándose con facilidad, una batalla más en ese largo historial.

La experiencia de esa vida de constante peligro resalto ante la inexperiencia de la juventud, de la falta de maldad.

-Para sobrevivir hay que matar, para continuar debes arrasar, no hay tiempo para dudas o penas, no hay tiempo para temores. Enfréntame, pelea o forma parte de la extinción- Reto el Seeker disfrutando del momento.

El avión cromado salto contra su rival, concentrando la ira contenida. Cada carcajada tan sólo mostraba la desesperación que le acompañaba al verse sometido por algo tan ridículo.

Cada broma o burla a sus expensas cobraba la sanidad del mecha quien simplemente admiraba con decepción a sus hermanos.

-La razón puede ser tu arma, pero de qué sirve si no logras mostrarles que son ellos los que están mal- Pensó.

-¿Por qué habría de seguir tus órdenes, cuando ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en el aire más de 10 minutos?- La pregunta mal intencionada regreso en la voz de Slingshot.

-¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Optimus al nombrarlo líder?, un líder debe ser fuerte, imponente, invencible, la base del grupo, la raíz no el eslabón débil- Comento Firefligth a su hermano sin percatarse de la presencia del Concorde quien no pudo evitar oír.

-Ja, soy el as del cielo, ni siquiera porque es un Concorde puede ser capaz de seguirme en el aire, imagino lo patético que deben ser los demás- Argumento Powerglide sonriente mientras retiraba las rocas que ahora adornaban las alas del avión atrapado a medio transformar.

-No sé ¿Por qué debo pelear?, ¿Cuál es el sentido si ni siquiera me atrevo a volar?-Se pregunto cuándo otro golpe lo hizo reaccionar, derribándolo contra la orilla del risco.

-¿Ves eso?- Intervino el Seeker señalando la oscuridad que rodeaba todo desde abajo. –Tu preciada tierra está ahí escondida, pero es imposible que la llegues a tocar- Aclaro jalándolo para azotarlo contra el muro, no habrá escape para el cobarde Autobot- Finalizo aproximando su rostro al del otro avión, los trazos finos y definidos de la nave supersónica resaltaban ante la escaza luz, cuan hermoso seria ver tal ingeniería en vuelo desafiando la gravedad; pero eso no sería posible si seguía así. El nombre del Concorde resaltaría entre el resto de sus enemigos como su objetivo final. Era su intención, un buen reto uno que realmente valiera. Pero ahora debía esperar. Sin más continúo elevándose sin permitir que el otro lo alcanzara.

-¿Te gusta la vista?- Pregunto alejándose aún más. –Espero que sí – Finalizo virando para marcharse.

-Porque estoy seguro de que la apreciaras aún más- Exclamo abandonando al otro volador sin comunicaciones y completamente sólo, atrapado en ese lugar.

……………………………………..

Las pruebas más difíciles, son las que más tienen por enseñar…

…………………………………………

El F-15 se alejo consciente de lo que hacía, sus lecciones no se basaban en la bondad, ni en la pena, se basaban en esa necesidad por explicar, por entender las razónes de ese rival.

…………………………………………

El Aerialbot lo vio alejarse, sabía que ahora sólo quedaba esperar o escapar, a su alrededor no había nada más que la frialdad del viento, y la oscuridad del vacío.

Su sistema de transmisión estaba completamente dañado, así como todo modo de localización, ahora todo dependía de lo que quería, enfrentar ese temor o permitir que la muerte le alcanzara.

Incapaz de decidir el Jet Autobot se sentó por un momento pegándose al muro de piedra que le acompañaba, observando las estrellas, pensando, esperando.

Tantas cosas pasaban en tan poco tiempo, por el momento era prisionero de un loco decepticon, pero por otro lado algo le hacía sentirse agradecido, no había porque ocultar su sentir o su temor, si su rival aseguraba que iba a morir de todos modos. La manera en la que partiría dependía de él; se enfrentaría a la falta de energía, al hambre, a la soledad o al vacío.

…………………………………………….

_Notas del Autor: Para alcanzar los sueños debemos enfrentar nuestras pesadillas, y convertirlas en retos._

_Shadir Gracias por tu comentario, ya esta la modificación.  
_

………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Decisiones**

.................................

Él se encontraba ahí, atrapado por su propio temor, incapaz de escapar de esa celda psicológica creada por su procesador; no existían barras o cadenas que le retuvieran, tan sólo los candados de una mente agobiada, una que no lograba encontrar explicación a lo que enfrentaba.

Su mano se extendió hacia el frente acariciando el vació que le rodeaba, tan sólo el suave susurro del viento le acompañaba en esos momentos de indecisión.

-¿Dónde estaban los suyos?, ¿Le extrañarían?, ¿Le buscarían?-

La respuesta a esa pregunta no mantenía solución, pues aunque la presencia de sus compañeros fuese necesaria. No era la más aceptada. Ellos eran jóvenes e inmaduros en muchos aspectos, no entendían del todo el concepto que daba origen a esa guerra.

Pero nadie otorgaba explicaciones de nada, esperando que siguieran órdenes y nada más.

-¿Dirán que huyo?, ¿Culparían a su falta de experiencia, a sus cuestionamientos, a sus dudas?-

Mil interrogantes asaltaron su procesador mientras intentaba distraerse negando el final que le esperaba si no lograba salir de ahí.

…………………………………..

Nunca permitas que otros conozcan tus debilidades, si no deseas que te lastimen, si lo hacen; es porque tú los dejaste.

………………………………….

No paso mucho tiempo entre un encuentro y otro, el seeker estaba aburrido, cansado de esperar por ese volador.

-¿Acaso el Aerialbot había decidido morir ahí?, ¿No existía ese deseo de libertad que todos poseen?, ¿Dónde estaban esos impulsos que cada chispa brindaba?

El Concorde era más como un animal asustado actuando sólo porque así le enseñaron.

-Igual que un miserable orgánico- Murmuro para sí un poco frustrado, - igual a un perro que no conoce que hay más allá de la cerca que le rodea, de la prisión que él mismo construyo- Continuo.

El enojo era evidente en sus palabras, mientras maldecía a la suerte. Podía volver a la base y hacer como si el incidente jamás se hubiese dado, un encuentro fantasma e inexistente; ningún Autobot lo sabría, ni tampoco ningún Decepticon. Pero ¿Dónde estaba el reto en esa decisión?

No existían palabras para describir sus acciones, podía ser la curiosidad natural que poseía, el enojo o la frustración al notar como ese ser deshonraba su naturaleza negando lo que era; o tal vez simplemente por diversión. Lo que fuese lo impulsaba a seguir adelante en ese experimento, era su momento, algo que no compartiría con nadie, ni siquiera con sus compañeros aéreos.

……………………………………

Un volador es amo del cielo, no el cielo su amo…

…………………………………

Skywarp no esperaría más, no contaba con la paciencia del resto de su grupo, el era considerado el más impulsivo por razones lógicas, algo que justificaba sus constantes bromas o búsqueda de pelea con algunos aliados.

El volador era soberbio y el momento de demostrar el porqué había llegado a su procesador.

Sin avisar se lanzo contra el Concorde quien apenas había adquirido valor para dar algunos pasos hacia la orilla mientras recordaba la confianza que el líder Autobot deposito en él, el día de su creación. Sabía que no podía mantenerse en ese estado; pero una fobia no era fácil de superar, muchos pensarían que con un par de pensamientos podría superarse, pero siempre es algo más. Es algo interno, imponente, peligroso, algo que forma parte de la personalidad, es ese hecho amplificado a un punto insoportable, la proyección de su propio final.

Sus ópticos cerrados revelaban el temor a caer, la inseguridad que su chispa vestía, la inexperiencia de la vida, una existencia vacía.

-Mil veces envidie la libertad de mi equipo para volar a grandes alturas sin pensarlo- Exclamo obligándose a observar el cielo.

-Mil veces soñé con llegar allá- Prosiguió.

¿Qué es lo que vio Optimus en ti?, ¿Por qué te nombro el líder?, ¿Qué te hizo ser tan especial?

Las interrogantes resurgieron con la duda, con la búsqueda de una explicación coherente, algo que mostrará la realidad.

-No debes temer a tu miedo, existe sólo en tu mente, no te puede afectar- Finalizo deteniéndose a la orilla del barranco en esa solitaria pendiente.

No permitas que las burlas lleguen a ti, estas en guerra y en ella no existe espacio para la debilidad, después de todo tu eres…

La frase fue interrumpida por un abrupto empujón. -"Un guerrero del viento"-pensó.

Silverbolt sintió la brisa golpear su rostro mientras caía una vez más, la velocidad aumento con la tierra bajo su estructura, con la promesa de ese rápido e indoloro final.

-Los humanos aseguran que al morir puedes apreciar tu existencia en segundos, pero cuando no has vivido lo suficiente para ser considerado una vida real ¿Qué es lo que ves?- Se pregunto.

Sin más el avión cerro los ópticos por última vez, no había oportunidades para pensar solo quedaba actuar o perecer.

……………………………………

Skywarp admiro la pasividad que el Aerialbot presentaba, mientras caía estrepitosamente hacia el piso. El seeker estaba harto, no soportaba esa presencia un nanosegundo más.

No existe volador que se niegue a volar, no puede ser verdad.

Su procesador lo negó así como aceptaba su existencia en un universo perfecto, monótono y creado a lo que sus ideales dictaban.

Viro para marcharse elevándose sin mirar atrás.

……………………………………

Un cobarde no puede ser amo de sus subordinados, mucho menos de sí mismo.

……………………………………

Pero para Warp ese era una falla. Los seeker eran criaturas altivas, esclavos de su propio orgullo, ahora la falla de ese Concorde se convertía en su fracaso personal.

Maldiciendo su suerte se elevo admirando el cielo, su eterno compañero.

…………………………………….

No hay mayor fracaso que el ser incapaz de vencer tu propio temor, pero a veces sólo se requiere un simple empujón.

……………………………………

Silverbolt voló, la transformación fue rápida y perfecta, la acrobacia única, con la exactitud de un verdadero volador.

El concorde viro a tiempo antes de entrar en barrena plana elevándose rápidamente, subiendo, las turbinas rugieron con la falta del oxígeno necesario, pero compensando con algo más.

"Alguna vez fui una nave de transporte, mi modelo llevaba cargas hacia otros mundos, pero volar en el espacio jamás será igual"

-Es más peligroso- Se dijo el volador sintiendo la fuerza de gravedad, peleando por mantenerse en el aire, demostrando su capacidad.

La gran nave ascendió sin interrupciones, viviendo lo que otros presumían, experimentando aquello que otros envidiaban. La grandeza de ese toque único que sólo su raza lograba encontrar. Era libre.

Su chispa se ilumino con un sentimiento indescriptible, no había palabra en el idioma humano o cybertroniano que pudiesen describir lo que sentía al volar.

No hay cadenas que te aten, no hay barreras que te detengan.

Nadie te puede detener, ni marcar el final.

………………………………

Se dice que después de la vida, lo más valioso que existe es la libertad.

………………………………

Silverbolt era finalmente lo que debía, había vencido ese terror, alcanzando puntos que sólo soñó.

-Al fin- Se dijo orgulloso

-Al fin- Festejo

………………………………

Pero hay que entender que las cosas no son fáciles y cuando se llega a la meta lo más difícil es…mantenerse…

………………………………

Skywarp lo vio, finalmente realizado, no había fracasado. El jet volaba de manera majestuosa atravesando el viendo, acompañando las nubes, viajando.

Un toque de orgullo alcanzo esa chispa obligándolo a dar el toque final.

………………………………

La guerra puede ser todo, menos amable o condescendiente, siempre es cruel.

………………………………

El f-15 se transformo persiguiendo un nuevo objetivo, el mismo que él había creado, su mira apunto al ente quien volaba distraído, la felicidad de un logro cegó el resto de sus perspectivas, condenándolo a un abrupto y frío final.

Sin perder tiempo el seeker fijo su mira liberando un proyectil hacia su víctima. El radar marco la trayectoria, las alarmas se dispararon el Concorde lo supo, lo sintió, como cuando sientes que no hay escape o solución.

Estaba atrapado.

………………………………

A lo lejos en el Ark un grupo de Jets salía a toda velocidad, la urgencia era más que evidente en sus chispas mientras buscaban aquel miembro perdido.

El temor se hacía presente junto con su desesperación, la urgencia por localizar aquel amigo, aquel hermano perdido.

El terror de perder a quien secretamente admiraban, querían y respetaban. Porque a pesar de todo lo que este pudiese imaginar siempre existía aquello que los hacía parte de uno, aquello que los hacía compartir ese miedo, esos logros, la compasión.

El era parte de su equipo, era quien los cuidaba, veía por su bienestar, los defendía, quien creía en ellos cuando otros no.

………………………………

Skywarp se alejo. Su trabajo estaba hecho, no había nada más. El humo en la distancia tan solo remarcaba el resultado de esa sencilla casería, un proyecto personal.

El avión de cromas oscuros se mantuvo altivo, ahora tenía algo más de que sentirse orgulloso, mientras su procesador aceptaba la idea, comprendiendo que el siempre tuvo la razón. Silverbolt se había mantenido en el aire, el impacto había dañado parte de su estructura, el dolor recorría la forma herida, con las piezas dañadas y el rocío del energon. Pero a pesar de esto jamás retrocedió. Con la mera idea de volver a casa mientras conservaba su valor.

El seeker sintió un renacido respeto hacia aquel ente, había aceptado y enfrentado ese temor, había soportado su ataque sin retroceder. Ahora tenía un rival digno para combatir, un volador real, un seeker había corregido el rumbo de las cosas nivelando la balanza.

_"Todo gracias a él"_

La silueta del Concorde rodeado por los suyos fue más que suficiente para cerrar esa tregua momentánea. Ambos se encontrarían nuevamente en el futuro en batalla, los dos podrían sobrevivir, los dos podrían morir, era algo natural en la guerra, sólo el mejor, más rápido y mortal llegaría al final.

Pero si morían sería en el cielo como lo haría "Un guerrero del viento"

……………………………..

El peor enemigo que puede existir es uno mismo. Pero si es así siempre podemos superarlo si tomamos la opción adecuada.

……………………………..

FIN

_Notas del autor: Es un fic corto pero espero haya cubierto las espectativas, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, era sólo la curiosidad por explorar un tema que no es muy usual en este universo de transformers. Agradesco a quienes me ayudaron a finalizar este fic._

_Gracias_


End file.
